How Much I Love You
by manicbibliophile
Summary: Can half-vampires get pregnant?  Do you honestly think Nessie Cullen would take no for an answer?  All reviews and opinions are appreciated, so don't hesitate to tell me what you think.
1. Positive

**Okay this is pretty short but it's just how my mind was flowing at the time I wrote it. It's set about 5 years post BD. All reviews are welcome here. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and as always, if I get good reviews, I'll write more chapters. **

Chapter One: Positive

"Stop bouncing Jake, you're making me nervous." Nessie says. She looks worriedly from his jittery form to the small white object on the bathroom counter.

"We should be nervous, Ness. Don't you get it? This is serious. You're still a teenager for God's sake. I didn't even think this could happen! He's gonna kill me. No, _she's_ gonna kill me."

"Nobody's dying here Jacob, I'm a grown woman and it was my decision." She says with frustration. Why can't he be happy? It couldn't possibly be that bad. "Anyone who has a problem will just have to deal with it. Now shut up, I think the time's up." She picks up the small white stick lying on the counter and examines it. "Oh" she gasps. Her hand covers her mouth as she stands there, looking at him.

"What?" He barks, raising his eyebrows. "What does it say?"

"See for yourself." She says beaming. She hands over the object and watches his shocked expression as he reads the results. Her smile falls a bit, but she can't keep the glow off her face.

He looks up at her, his eyes full of panic. It falls away as he catches sight of the smile lingering her lips. He can handle this if it makes her happy. "Positive" he whispers mirroring her grin.

* * *

"We're pregnant!" says Nessie. She stands beaming in the middle of the big house, her arms placed delicately around her abdomen. Jacob shuffles behind her and whispers into her ear.

"I clearly remember telling you to wait until I said it was safe." His voice is gruff; his eyes anxiously scan the room taking note of the completely frozen forms. He steps forward until he is directly in front of Renesmee.

Bella is the first to thaw. She slips her hand out of Edward's and walks slowly, deliberately around Jacob to her daughter's side. She places a pale hand on Nessie's, which is still resting on top of her belly.

"How long have you known?" she asks.

"Oh, well I just took the test yesterday. Jake said we should wait to tell you, but I just couldn't stop myself. It just seemed like such great news." Nessie bites her lip and looks apprehensively from her mother to Jacob, to her father, her eyes eventually falling on all of the people in the room.

They melt under her gaze. Edward walks forward, taking Bella's hand again and smiling at his daughter. Alice and Esme are instantly at her side.

"Oh honey, it's fabulous news." Esme coos, patting Nessie's shoulder.

"Absolutely" agrees Alice "I can't wait to go baby shopping!"

"Oh my God" Emmett exclaims, his hand coming to his mouth in mock surprise. "Doesn't that, like, make you a grandpa?" he inquires, his eyebrows wagging at Edward.

* * *

"No." Edward says, replying to some unsaid thought.

Everyone turns to look at him, but his eyes are on Renesmee. "That has got to be the worst name I've ever heard in my life. And that's saying something."

"But-I-it's, yeah okay, it's not the best one I've thought of so far." She admits, smiling

"What was it?" Bella asks, quickly grasping the conversation.

"Yes, well, I suppose it's you're fault." Edward says, looking at his wife now "Giving her such a complex mish-mash of names. You've ruined her ability to see names clearly."

"What was the name?" Bella asks again, looking to Nessie this time.

"Imagine Euphoria" Nessie murmurs, her eyes falling to the ground in mock embarrassment. "But I'd call her Ginny!" she defends

"Wow, Ness, maybe you should leave the naming to the experts." Jacob says, stabbing a finger at his chest.

"Oh really, well what would you suggest, Mr. Expert?" Nessie asks, her eyebrows raising.

"Something strong and manly, like Nathan Anthony or Samuel Tyler" He replies

"You can't give a little girl a strong, manly name." She argues

"I don't make little girls, babe, I'm a man's man, and men like me make sons." Jacob says smugly

"Ooooooh that was the wrong thing to say man" Emmett chuckles, from the couch.

"So what are you saying?" Nessie questions, her bottom lip poking out and her head tilting slightly to the side. "You don't want the baby if it's a girl?"

It works; Jacob's hardened expression dissolves beneath her false sorrow. "No, no of course not" he responds, pulling her into his embrace. "I want whatever you want."

"Anything?" she asks, bringing out the full force of those chocolate brown eyes.

"Anything but the name Imagine" he qualifies

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. When In Doubt, Plan It Out

**I am so grateful to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. I hope you enjoy this new installment.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: When In Doubt, Plan It Out

"Ugh" Renesmee whines, waddling in from the kitchen. "We're out of meat."

"On it" Jacob replies jumping up from couch

"Wait!"

"What?'" Jacob turns back to her

"I want to go with you." She tells him, her eyes pleading

"You want to go hunting? Babe, you haven't been in a month, you're too…" he pauses, biting his lip "pregnant"

"You mean fat? It's okay Jake; I realize I'm a whale." Nessie says, dropping a hand to her protruding stomach.

"No, it's not that. I just don't think you should be exerting yourself so much right now." He explains quickly "You didn't even want to go hunting last time. What changed your mind?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Last time I was at the house, with other people." She whispers, looking down at her belly.

"Ness" Jacob breathes, crossing the room and folding her into his arms. "I'm sorry; you don't have to be alone. I'll take you up to Bella's house, okay? You can hang out with your mom."

"Okay" Nessie nods, smiling and wiping a tear from her cheek

* * *

He drops her off at the little cabin and phases as soon as he is out of the door.

_Hey, Jake. How's Nessie doing? _Seth inquires

_She's fine, but the mood swings are starting to get to me _Jacob complains._ What are you doing out here anyway? _He asks, seeing the familiar forest under Seth's paws

_Nothin', just, getting out, ya' know. _Seth replies

_Leah's pissed huh? _

_Yeah, kinda. She's just so sensitive these days. I said something about Ness and she just starts going ballistic on me, tells me to get the hell out of her house._

_She's still mad about that?_

_Not mad so much as jealous, but of course she'd never admit that. She's actually been making me come see if you're out here before she'll phase so you can't hear what she's thinking._

_That's crazy, man. So what've you been up to other than dealing with your psycho sis?_

_Not much really, Mindy's been pretty busy with the MCAT's and everything, not much time for me. _

_Man, can't believe you imprinted on some innocent medical student. Bet geek girl was pretty shocked when she found out werewolves were real, huh?_

_Not really, I just walked up to her in the park and asked her if she wanted to go for coffee sometime. Before the date I told her I wanted to take a walk, so we did and I phased. She didn't get a chance to doubt me._

_You're weird, dude. Hang on a sec. _He thought suddenly and Seth saw him leap for the jugular of a deer.

* * *

"I think we need to talk." Bella announces as her daughter tucks her feet behind her on the couch.

"Oh" Renesmee replies "Well that's slightly frightening, go ahead."

"Nessie" Bella begins, taking her hand "I know, I'm going to sound like every other mom in the world when I say this but, you are my little girl. You don't think you were a little too young to get pregnant? Honestly, I'm happy that you're happy but you're 5! "

"Mama," Nessie sighs "I'm not _five _I'm physically and emotionally mature. And I'm smart enough to know what I'm doing. Do you really think that Jake talked me into having sex while I was having a bout of emotional weakness?"

"What do you mean? Did you plan this?"

"Of course. In about a year, I'm going to freeze into and unchangeable rock of eternity. I had no way of knowing how fast this pregnancy would progress, so I made sure to give myself plenty of time."

"Did Jacob know that you had this all thought out?"

"I didn't let him in on my reasoning, if that's what you mean."

"How long have you known? That you wanted a child, that you were going to do this."

"A while" Renesmee responds, smiling

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
